Hermoine's Secret
by NiallsPrincessDirectioner
Summary: While Hermione is trying her best to just fit in, she has secrets of her own. A story about Hermione before she knew she was a wizard.


I don't understand why these things keep happening to me. Just really weird things like when I want a cookie out of the jar, it was in my hand and when I got mad things happened. Things like pictures falling over or the blender switching on.

"Hermione! It's time for supper!" my Mum called up the stairs, breaking my train of thought. As I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen I heard my Mum and Da talking about something.

"We should tell her." Said my Da.

"No, she'll find out soon enough." Replied my Mum.

"Fine" replied my Da soon after "But, we have to tell her before…"

"Tell me what Da?" I asked finally walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Hermione." My Mum quickly replied. Maybe even a little bit too quickly. As we sat down for supper I saw my Mum give my Da a look that said something along the lines of 'Be quiet now'. My Mum's looks were pretty memorable now that I was in all the time.

When supper was finished and I started to wash up as usual I heard my Mum whisper something along the lines of "We will tell her when she's ready. But, who were they talking about? Were they talking about me? All of these thoughts rushed through my mind but, as I finished washing up I realised, it didn't really matter, it wasn't like it was something really life changing. I mean if it was they would have already told me….. right?

I walked back up to my room and opened my journal and wrote all of this down. My journal contained all of the weird and wonderful things that happened in my life, and that was the reason I locked it in my bedside drawer along with all the other weird things I owned. Such as the pin that was sent to me two years ago that looked like a circle with a stick through it in a triangle.

'I bet Mum and Da were talking about my 11th birthday party' I mused to myself. They were always planning these extravagant parties with all of my 'friends' but really they just invited my classmates, and they only came because of two reasons. Either, one, their parents made them come or two, they wanted the cake and ice cream my parents gave out. This was never any good because it was 'sugar-free' so they didn't get cavities. Sometimes I hated my Da's job but, it was what he loved to do so, I guess it makes him happy meeting all of those people. I am more like Mum and would rather be curled up in my bed reading a good book or even doing homework. Yes, I like doing homework. But, don't make fun of me because it's not like I have a really close best friend I can talk to or go to the mall with.

Even if I did I couldn't tell them about this, I mean they would send me to an asylum for the clinically insane! I've always had these 'gifts' as I like to call them. But I've never told anyone of my suspicions of what it might mean because they would surely think I was a freak or a loon. But sometimes when I was thinking as I am now I think that maybe, just maybe there were other people like me out there. I mean people who have these so called 'gifts' and people who want to know what they mean. But, I usually don't wonder for long because I have work to do and other things to think about.

_As the days leading up to Hermione's birthday passed the thoughts of what her 'gifts' meant left her head and she became much more concerned about what her parents had been whispering about that day in the kitchen._

As I was walking down the stairs again the morning of my 11th birthday I was greeted by my Mum mixing the ingredients of what I knew to be a delicious black forest cake, for it was my favourite flavour. My Da was sitting at the kitchen table pretending to read the newspaper. 'Why is he holding it upside down?' I pondered. But, that thought got cut short as my Mum saw me standing on the stairs and rushed to give me one of her best bear hugs.

"We have an amazing surprise for you today Hermione!" said my Mum with more pep then I have seen her have in the past few weeks.

"What Mum, is it a party?" I asked, I usually played along but I was knackered.

"No honey. I think…. I think you should sit down." Said my Da. But normally he wouldn't say anything during this so I was quite surprised.

"Honey, we know why you have your 'special powers'" My Mum said looking at me seriously.

"Mum, how do you…." I replied wondering when she had noticed.

"Honey, you have had them since you were a baby and this letter confirmed our suspicions." She said handing me an envelope with a strange name in the return address 'Dumbledore' it was marked as.

"Please read it for yourself Hermione." Said my Da in his 'do what I tell you' voice.

As I opened it one word stuck in my head and I had trouble pushing it to the side so I could read the letter. As I read, my 'gifts' and 'skills' were all explained. I wasn't odd or even crazy. I, Hermione Jean Granger was a witch. I was a witch who was invited to go to a school called 'Hogwarts' maybe this school made just for wizards and people like me would manage to bring me out of my shell.


End file.
